uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DimiTalen
Lovia kan beter. Zelfs Vreêland is nu beter.. Alexandru ( - ) 16:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Ik trek dat terug :P Alexandru ( - ) 16:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Beter dan wat? 16:39, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Nee, Lovia was een stub, maar je hebt ff copy & paste gedaan dus nu is't ok! :P Alexandru ( - ) 16:45, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Ik ben bezig m'n zoon. 16:46, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: Zoon??? --OWTB 15:20, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::Jongens, ik vrees dat we Jack the Raper hebben gevonden... 15:28, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Of Jack the Rippornacacescu? (big smile) --OWTB 15:30, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Of Popo el Ceaushescu :O 15:37, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Interwikis I can only link en, nl and ro. Since uwn is also English and aeres isn't a recognised language code, these can't be interlanguage links. You can link to them in the text though, like w:c:aeres. Angela (talk) 12:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Okay, it would be already a good thing there's an interwiki with Wikination (en). 13:00, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Zie http://uwn.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Administration#Crisis_state --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:17, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Forum Lovia ~: Everybody is welcome in Mäöres to talk about the situation in Lovia, link. --Oos Wes (Bès) 05:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Can you un block me at wikination Pierlot 11:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::No, I can not. You have done vandalism, and you must be punished for that. I hope you realize what you've done and you'll be welcome again tomorrow. 11:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :ik had sorry gezegt tegen ştefan Pierlot 11:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dat is erg goed, maar ik moet consequent zijn. Als ik iedereen "sorry" laat zeggen en het er dan bij laat, gaan we het nooit leren. Dus, vandaag kan ik niet toegeven. Het is niet slecht bedoeld, maar Marius had 100% gelijk over je gedrag op Lovia TV. 11:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Deze Wiki Wil je van aesop hier een admin maken. dit omdat hij ziltland wil overzetten naar Geofictie WikiPierlot McCrooke 16:08, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Kan ik niet, moet je buro voor zijn. 16:15, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wie is dan Buro Pierlot McCrooke 16:18, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Robin. (User:SPQRobin) 16:20, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Strijdbijl begraven ? Dimitri, zopas nam ik contact op met User:Bucurestean in Libertas. Mijn voorstel, een rondje uitpraten met user:SPQRobin in de Klapbanke. Als jullie het goed vinden zouden User:Pierlot en ikzelf onpartijdige observers zijn. Voor de notulen later, weet je (!) ¿Lars Washington? 14:36, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Dat zou ik zeker willen doen. Zouden jullie dat willen organiseren en assisteren? :) Veel succes ook nog met deze wiki hé! Als het van mij afhangt is ie van jou. 17:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 17:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Deci ştiţi să citiţi în româneşte, aşa că vă adresez în limba aceea. Mi-aţi spus că va fi "ultima dată" dacă aş mai face "aşa ceva". Mi-se pare că două săptămâni este cam scurt ca să fie ultima dată pentru mine, nu-i aşa, d-le Nobil? Cu acesta sper că vă răzgândiţi. 18:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :A, şi încă ceva: ce site folosiţi? :P 18:55, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Je blijft maar razen... Zou je misschien een constructief Nederlandstalig gesprek willen in plaats van tegen de Roemeense muren te roepen? 18:56, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::Dar d-le ştiaţi româneşte! Sau sunteţi prea leneş să căutaţi toate definiţiile de pe net :p 19:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Scuzaţi-mă d-le, nu ştiam că sunteţi un "zid românesc" :O :S 19:04, 25 July 2008 :::::@ : I do not like this behaviour at all but i decided not to block you, cause I feel sure, one day, sooner or later, you will do the right thing; (with or without the help of someone who cares!) Lars Washington 19:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::It perhaps doesn't sound convenient, but I'm concerned too. I don't know Romanian and what I understand from him through my knowledge of Latin and Spanish, isn't positive. I think he's very upset for, I don't know, the past months. I hope he returns to the friendly guy he was when he helped me out on Wikipedia, when I was just a newbie. 19:34, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::@ , there must be things of which we are not aware of and I do hope we can help him. Maybe you could try to find out what the reason for Bucurestean's negativism is. It is hard for me to understand. BTW, tonight I am leaving the country for a short (holiday)break and maybe upon my return the hick-up will be solved, or even better, in the course of the day Bucurestean will turn up and tell us all about it. Lars Washington 06:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Okay and have fun abroad! 07:40, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I will, Thnks! Lars Washington 08:44, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Cu plăcere. Este culmea că nici nu ştii ce scrie şi totuşi să mă blochezi. Şi acum eu-s de vină. Dacă vorbesc sau scriu în româneşte, înseamnă că-s un terorist - ceva care nu-mi place deloc. Şi încă ceva: cu spaniola nu te descurci în România, îţi dau un exemplu: cuvântul spaniol "Puta" înseamnă complet altceva decât "Puţă" :P. Oricum, acum ceri să fiu mai drăguţ cu tine, chiar după ce m-ai blocat fără nici-un argument. D-lor, asta este culmea culmilor. 13:49, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Şi omul ăsta uită lucruri cam repede. Chiar şi uitase ce s-a întâmplat în aprilie. 14:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik zie het probleem. Onze vrint Bucurestean wil gwoon vriendjes hebbe om met te kalle in 't roemeens. Net wie ik niemes heb om limburgs met te kalle :'( --OWTB 14:40, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ah, lol. Nu mai fă pe şmecheraş, d-le. 14:50, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Komt achter de bekker jonge. Zal ich wel voor zorge. --OWTB 14:52, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Mersi frumos. 14:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::*mersie. --OWTB 14:57, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::State Army? Btw heb ik gehoord da er nieuwe vredesprotesten zijn ontstaan in Hurbanova :O. Ze vinden de actie van de koning een aanval tegen de grondrechten van de mens. 14:58, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::@state army, oui oui @btw grappig @bwk hahahahahahhahahaha!!!!+2359823530235982350923580235 :D:D:D:D:P:P:P:):)egotrot@!!! --OWTB 15:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Je praat Frans! Je weet wat dat betekent he... 15:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Ef denke... eh... Lavendel? Pour un flirt avec toi? --OWTB 15:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Je pense que te dois bloquer. Vino la tata.. 15:04, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Ik begrijp er geen sikkepit meer van :S Nu je op je agressieve toeren gaat draaien denk ik dat ik je beter links laat liggen. Sorry maar ik houd het voor gezien! --OWTB 15:06, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Je blijft maar razen... Zou je misschien een constructief Nederlandstalig gesprek willen in plaats van tegen de Belgische muren te roepen? 15:07, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Hela-hola! Als het zo doorgaat moet je van de mäöres president (rare wie zou dat zijn) je ambassade in höffele moete omruile met dimi's ambi (die trendy schuur) --OWTB 15:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( Zet toch niet zo'n agressieve muts op ! 15:10, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Hahahah :D Zoals mijn held Sint-Servaes heeft gezegd: eens in de twee jaar blijft een blaadje in de winter aan de boom hangen --OWTB 15:13, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Oops ! I think my signature goes bananas again (confused) ~!!@!@*(!*@!(@!!!!@!@!!15:14, 26 July 2008 (UTC)!~!~! 15:14, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::(smile) --OWTB 15:15, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Silence, I kill you!!! 15:17, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::In een hoekje met een studieboekje ! --OWTB 15:18, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Lovea... 15:20, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Bezeer je niet mijn edele ros. --OWTB 15:21, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::SILENCE! 15:25, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ik reazjeer met: :)blood34pistool. --OWTB 15:26, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::En ik met poponarblood34pistool :D 15:27, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Ik met coffeedimipopblood34pistool :P --OWTB 15:28, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I surrender, daar kan ik niet tegen op :( 15:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Purâ bôia (arme jonge in 't Ovetebetiscrumâna) --OWTB 15:31, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik ga iets toegeven, namelijk: Pierlot is een sokpop van mij. Met Pierlot wilde ik eind 2007 een publieke omroep maken, wat niet lukte. Nu probeerde ik Lovea kapot te maken met Pierlot. Ik geef toe. WOrdt mijn sokpop nu ook geblokkeerd? :'( 15:32, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Nu geeft ik toe. Ik ben een sokpop van Espekuu (Spqrobin) :'( --OWTB 15:33, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dat moest geheim blijven joh sukkel. Je zou lovea nog gaan annexeren met spqrobin! 15:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Btw, SPQrobin was wel een sokpop van je (!) :P 15:36, 26 July 2008 (UTC)